


Legacy

by applecameron



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: The tape arrives about a week after The Surgeon's escape and the last known sighting of Malcolm Bright.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Legacy

It’s addressed to Gil, which is why it sneaks past the FBI and their junkyard killer investigation. Of course the only prints are from USPS, it was to be expected.

Malcolm Bright is sitting in front of some pale background. Possibly a sheet or towel stretched behind him. He’s not all there, but whether due to sedatives or dissociation or something else, Gil doesn’t know yet. He might be tied to his seat.

Martin Whitly’s voice can be overheard, saying, “look at the camera,”

Malcolm does. 

“Go ahead, son. Go ahead,” Gil can hear the encouragement. 

“My name is Malcom Whitly,” Malcom Bright says. There’s a pause between the two names, but not a long one, and he looks briefly at his father behind the camera, as if checking that this time was good enough.

Gil can hear _good, son, very good, keep going, eyes on the camera_ \- 

“I am my father’s son.” Malcolm weaves on his seat, is caught short by something - definitely tied to his seat - then makes contact with the camera again. “He’s taught me…who I truly am. He made me.”

_go on, son_

“I am Martin Whitly’s legacy.” Bright looks straight at the camera and for a moment, Gil can tell he’s actually there, understanding he’s being recorded: “Don’t look for me. It’s too late.”

Some kind of drug hits him shortly after that and his body loosens further, head tipping forward so that Gil can’t see his face anymore.

And that’s the end of the tape.

Well, _fuck_.


End file.
